


Lancaster: Duo

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Two adorable goofballs in love.LancasterPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Lancaster: Duo

Guitar playing outside RWBY's dorm room.

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: No.

Weiss: *closes the door*

Guitar music stops.

Jaune: To be fair, it wasn't for you!

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: *glares at him*

Jaune: Okay, so, you rejected me. A lot. And Ruby is really adorable and we get along really well...

Ruby: I'm what?

Jaune: *starts playing his guitar again*

Jaune (singing): Ruby rose, will you go out with me?

Ruby: Are you sure that's for me?

Jaune (signing): How many Ruby's do you know of?

Ruby: I'm... really... not... that... you know... social...

Jaune: *stops playing*

Jaune: Of course it's you.

Ruby: I'm adorable?

Jaune: Indoubidably.

Weiss: Indubitably.

Jaune: No, I mean she's twice as adorable as anyone else.

Ruby: I'm really that adorable?

Jaune: Indubitably.

Weiss: So?

Jaune: So?

Weiss (to Ruby): Your answer?

Ruby: My answer to what?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: This... er... gentleman... played a guitar for you and asked to court you. He deserves a response.

Ruby: Like you're one to talk about that.

Weiss: I did give him a response. If a bit terse, it was at least clear. Your response?

Ruby: Wait, you want to date me?

Jaune: That is why I'm here... with a guitar... asking you out.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: *glares at Ruby*

Ruby: What, oh, right, yes!

Ruby: *lunges at Jaune*

Jaune: *catches her and pulls her in for a hug*

Weiss: Two doofuses in love. It's somehow fitting. Though, at this point, I don't expect any random serenades outside our dorm room.

Ruby: Only planned ones.

Weiss: *huffs*

Jaune and Ruby: *snickers*

Ruby: I didn't know you played the guitar.

Jaune: Yeah, I wouldn't call it playing... I know like three chords...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Jaune: What?, I was trying to leave an impression.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: I hope you two doofuses are happy together.

Jaune: *throws Ruby over his shoulder*

Ruby: *gleefully grabs him by his neck and gets carried away as he walks off*

* * *

Jaune walked back towards their dorm rooms, Ruby still hanging around his neck.

Jaune: *opens the door to RWBY's room*

Weiss: *stares as they walk into the room*

Weiss: You could not possibly still be riding him, could you?

Ruby: Why not?, it's like riding an armoured goliath.

Jaune: I am hardly a...

Ruby: Easy. *pets Jaune's hair*

Ruby: You should really try this. It's like a fluffy puppy's.

Weiss: I... will... have to decline your generous offer...

Ruby: Your loss. It's so fluffy.

Jaune: *reaches back*

Ruby: *grabs onto his hand and let's herself be put on the ground*

Jaune: Night, Rubes. *messes up her hair*

Ruby: *giggles* Night, Jaune.

Weiss: You two seemed to have fun.

Ruby: It was incredible. You should have been there...

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Ruby: That was probably the worst thing I could say.

Weiss: Oh, come on, you've said worse.

Ruby: Like when?

Weiss: Like when you exploded in my face?

Ruby: One time. I exploded one time...

Weiss: And now you've got Jaune. Look how far you've come.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: That almost sounded like a compliment.

Weiss: Yes, well, if I must admit, you have been a wonderful ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189330849640/lancaster-duo) Tumblog.


End file.
